Serenade Aquamist
Paige LaRose is the daughter of the Beauty and the Beast, from the story of the same name. Paige likes her parents story, but feels that she doesn't want to follow her destiny. Her mother always told her that she could be whoever she wanted to be, but her father felt that it was best, and safer, that she just follow her destiny. Because of this, Paige is undecided if she wants to be a royal and follow her destiny, or be a rebel and rewrite her destiny. Potrayers In English, Paige LaRose would be voiced by Ariana Grande. Character Personality Paige is a sweet, caring, friendly, pure-hearted girl. She enjoys drawing, reading, singing, and being with her friends. She is shy when people first meet her, but once they get to know her, she shows her warm and loving personality. Despite people saying that she is one of the most beautiful girls in school, Paige doesn't think that she is beautiful at all and always puts herself down. She never goes to any parties unless her friends beg her or drag her along. Because she is so quiet and shy, many of the students, who don't know her, think that she is odd. Paige loves romance. She loves seeing couples together, and wishes that one day she could finall have a romance with a certain prince. Appearance Paige has fair skin, chocolate brown eyes, and long, red velvet hair. that has loose surls at the end. She is a little short for her age. She wears a sweet-heart neckline, short, flowy, soft pink dress, with a fuschia, slightly loose cover up, and fuschia heels, with soft pink ribbons; all having somewhat of a rose design. Relationships Family Paige is the daughter of Beauty and the Beast. Her parents love her very much, but her father is very protective of her and tells her to stay to her destiny, thinking it is safer. Her mother, on the other hand, tells her to follow her heart. Friends Paige's Best Friends Forever After are C.A.Cupid, Cerise Hood, Ashlynn Ella, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, and Holly O'Hair. She feels that she can relax when she is with any of them. She likes everybody in the school, as long as they are good people by heart. Romance Paige is in love with Hopper Croakington II. But despite her strong feelings, she can never tell him because of two reasons. The first is that she is very shy and afraid of rejection; the second is because she knows that Hopper likes Briar Beauty, and she thinks that she can't compete with her. Trivia *Paige received her magic when she was a baby, as a gift from the enchantress. *Paige's eyes turn red when she is angry, due to her "beastly" side. *Paige enjoys reading romance novels. *Cupid, Cerise, and Ashlynn say that she is a hopeless romantic. *Paige knows how to talk in riddles. Timeline *November 3, 2013: Paige LaRose is added to Ever After High Fandom Wiki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Rebels Category:Beauty and the Beast